Cooldown
by Ichy-Bud
Summary: Renji and Ichigo are locked up in a coolcel...what will hapen? and why are they in a coolcel?read my story to find it out...!warning: RenjixIchi and Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on an other story from me; called: "The sleepoverparty"**

**!warning!Renjixichigo and Yaoi (in later parts)!**

**my first intention was to make thi story an oneshot story, but i couldn't make it on time before i went to greece ( and i promised to my reviewers from "the sleepoverparty" that i would update this story before i would go to greece) so i decided to make it a story in more parts. this is the first part and i hope it's good enough...**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters below nor Bleach itself...yadadada...blah..blah..blah..._**

**THE COOLDOWN.**

**part 1:**

"Why are you always calling me out?"

"Because you're annoying me! Isn't that obvious?"

"Boke!"

"Are you calling me a Boke? Baka!"

"BAKA!"

"Are they still fighting with each other? It's never gonna stop, is it?" Orihime asked, and she looked at the fighting Renji and Ichigo.

"No, probably not." Ishida replied, he pushed up the bridge of his glasses; a flash of light lit the glass in his pair of spectacles and blinded Orihime's eyes.

She said nothing and sat down on a bench. Rukia sat next to Inoue on the bench, and looked at the scene Ichigo and Renji were making. "It's hopeless. If this is going to happen every time they see each other and we're supposed to beat some hollows it's going to be very hard. We need a plan."

Everyone agreed, and they came together to make a plan.

While Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Ishida were plotting, Ichigo and Renji were having a long silence and had their backs turned against each other with their arms crossed.

"Okay, that's it. It's brilliant!" Inoue said excitingly, and she looked over her shoulder at the two immature boys. She blinked and smirked of excitement. Renji saw her facial expression and poked Ichigo.

"What are they doing?" He asked, and tried to hear what they were saying.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a medium or something!" Ichigo replied, and he avoided eye contact with Renji.

"OI! You over there!" Renji shouted pointing at the plotting group of friends. "What are you talking 'bout?" He continued, and glanced angrily.

"Not for your ears!" Rukia said, smirking at the pair of guys. Renji turned to Ichigo.

"Okay let's have a truce and combine together to find more information about their plan." Renji proposed, and sneaked to the group of friends.

"That's so childish! I'm going home!" Ichigo yelled, and walked away from Renji. "Bye!" He said, but no one replied.

"Geez…" Ichigo mumbled, and walked to his house. He didn't care about their plots and plans. He was just tired and wanted to go to his bed.

He walked past a few children who were throwing stones against a traffic sign, and after a while he stood in front of his house. Ichigo walked inside and his father immediately kicked him in the ass. "You're late! AGAIN! You can't come home at 11! Ten is okay, but eleven!" He yelled at Ichigo.

They started a fight for a couple of minutes while Ichigo's sisters were watching them struggle.

After a while they stopped and Ichigo went upstairs to his bedroom…it was already half past 11 and he was tired. He undressed himself, put on his pajama's and lay down on his comfy bed, watching the ceiling above him.

Darkness fell upon his face and soon he fell asleep, dreaming about the daily things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop knocking on that door already! It's not even dawn yet!... Stop it!" Ichigo mumbled in his sleep, and he turned around in his bed. His hand slapped against the side of his bed, wakening him in the early hours of the next morning. A cool breeze blew through his hair, cooling his head and neck. The sheets were half fallen on the ground and showed his upper body. Last night he had taken off his pajama's, it was too hot and sweaty to sleep and now his well build body was revealed.

A faraway knocking made him open his eyes. He heaved up his arm and stretched his arms out. He sat up and pushed away the rest of the blanket.

The time on his clock wasn't how it was supposed to be; it was broken and showed only the numbers 88:88. Ichigo slowly stood up and dressed himself.

The door knocking was over but now someone was tapping on the window. Why was there no one to open the goddamn door! Ichigo walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Where is everybody?" He asked himself and walked to the front door. Ichigo opened the door and saw Ishida standing in front of him.

"Ishida? What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning his brows together.

"Uhm…." Ishida muttered, and turned around, showing a happy Inoue on the street.

"ICHIGO! We were told to pick you up by Urahara. He's waiting for us." Inoue yelled, backing up Ishida.

"And why is that?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his head, questioning about the 'picking up thingy'.

"Don't know, perhaps he wants to teach us something new…come on! Let's go!" Inoue replied, waving her hand, showing Ichigo to come along.

"Yeah yeah… just a moment… I need to get my stuff…wait here." He said, and walked back inside his house.

Walking to his room he saw a small note on the dining table:

_We're out, to the city. _

_Dad, Yuzu and Karin._

That's all there was written. Like they seemed to care about Ichigo… NOT!

He climbed up the stairs, two stair steps at a time, hurrying for Inoue and Ishida. He got his stuff together and rushed back to the front door. Ishida was quarreling with Inoue about something, and Inoue didn't seem to care at all. She had only eye for Ichigo.

"Are you ready?" She asked, while Ichigo was closing the door behind him.

"Yes, we can leave now." He answered, walking to Ishida and Inoue.

They walked for a couple of minutes and came to a small playground where a few children were playing in the sand and oscillating each other on the swing. There were 3 people who didn't seem to fit in the picture. 2 tall men and a small woman.

Renji and Rukia were talking to each other, Renji seemed to try to get some information out of Rukia, but he never got it out of her. Sado was watching the children play and said nothing.

"Renji? What the..? Has Urahara also asked you to come?" Ichigo questioned and walked to Renji. Renji turned around when he heard Ichigo's voice and started a contrariety against him.

"Well of course he did! Why are you asking? That's a really dumb question!" He counterattacked, and bowed to Ichigo, showing his angry eyes.

"It was just a question, don't act so retarded!" Ichigo resisted, glaring in Renji's eyes.

"Oh no, here we go again…" Inoue said, watching the fighting pair.

"Yeah let's hurry." Rukia replied, and walked to Ichigo and Renji. She grabbed Renji's arm and tried to drag him along. "Don't interfere!" Renji said, he struggled back and got loose of Rukia's grip.

Renji walked back to Ichigo and continued the fight.

"Sado? Could you?..." Rukia asked, watching Ichigo and Renji.

Sado nodded his head and walked to the glaring pair. He put his hand around Ichigo's waist and dragged him away from Renji.

"Sado? Wadda ye doing! Lemme go!" Ichigo struggled, trying to catch his breath. Everyone started to walk and Sado still held Ichigo in his grip.

"Hey hey hey! Wait a minute!" Renji yelled, and he followed Sado. He walked behind him to continue the fight with Ichigo, who was hanging behind Sado's back.

After a while they stopped fighting and Ichigo was hanging loosely in Sado's grip.

"Did you get the information you wanted?" Ichigo asked, and he gaped a long sigh. He was still tired from the night before and wasn't really prepared to stand up this early.

"Nah, I don't know what they were talking about… but I don't really care anymore since I have better things to do than getting stupid information about something I don't know nothing about." Renji replied, and he sighed too.

"That's one of the longest sentences you've said in ages." Ichigo noticed, and he smirked at Renji.

"Wahah, yeah probably." He said, and looked around, finding they were walking in the direction of Ishida's fathers hospital.

"Ey, what are we doing here? Aren't we making a detour?" Renji asked, and walked along Rukia's side.

"No, Ishida needs to pick up something from his father." Rukia explained, and she glared at Ishida, trying him to persuade him to help them with their little plan.

"Yeah…uhm…it's a big box… and very heavy…" Ishida rambled, trying to make it look like he was telling the truth.

They were standing in front of the entrance now and Ishida walked to the doors. Sado put Ichigo on the ground, and let him stand on his own feet.

"Lemme guess…: You're to weak to carry the box on your own and now you need me and Ichigo to help you carrying." Renji joked, and he walked to Ishida.

"Yeah! That's right!" Rukia yelled, happily Renji didn't notice everything was just a lie.

"Meh…do we have to?" Ichigo questioned and walked back to the street. "I mean, Urahara is waiting for us, perhaps we can do this when we head back." He continued.

Renji rushed to Ichigo, and tapped him on his shoulders.

"Come on! After this we can joke about Ishida's fathers huge hospital. Think about it…'irritating Ishida'…." Renji said, laying his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. "Can't you see it?" He continued, and stretched his arm out in front of Ichigo's face, trying to simulate some sort of absent room.

"No…not really…" Ichigo said ingeniously, and pushed away Renji's arm. "Okay okay, we'll help."

"Good! Let's go inside." Inoue proposed, and she walked to the doors.

**Ichigo POV.:**

"_What are they so happy about? There's something going on here. I don't like it." _Ichigo thought while walking into the hospital.

They walked to some door somewhere in the back of the hospital. The door was heavy and probably filled with lead. There was a lock on the door which was placed on the middle of the right side.

Ishida took a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

A cold wind came out from the inside. Everyone shivered, and Renji and Ichigo looked at each other, questioning of what the hell could be inside.

"_What is this? The morgue? It does seem like one…perhaps it's a place where they keep body parts cold to keep them good enough for operation." _Ichigo thought, and a cold shiver went down his body.

"Okay, it's somewhere in the back…I'll put on the light." Ishida stepped inside the room, fumbled in the dark and found the button to turn on the light. The room was very small, position cupboards and small tables were spread all over the room, making it even smaller. There were jars and boxes all over the place, and if you didn't watch your feet, you could trip over one of the boxes.

Renji and Ichigo walked inside while Ishida went out.

"Aren't you going to help?" Ichigo asked, and looked at Ishida's face.

"Uhm...no…I…uh… need to ask something…. to my dad." Ishida mumbled, and he walked out of the hall, leaving Sado, Rukia and Inoue standing alone in the corridor.

"And what about you? Sado?" Renji asked, doubting about everything.

"Sado, needs to help me and Inoue." Rukia said suddenly, she took Inoue and Sado and walked away.

"With what!" Ichigo yelled questioningly.

"_Strange…very strange…" _He thought and looked at Renji.

"Come on. Let's get that stupid package and get the hell out of here." Ichigo said, and he walked back inside the room.

The coldness made him shiver again, and he quickly walked to the back, with Renji on his tail. They searched for some kind of package, but Ishida had never said anything about how it looked from the outside.

"Perhaps over there." Ichigo said, and pointed his finger at a huge box in he corner of the room. It was covered with small boxes and all kinds of stuff.

"Can you reach it?" He asked Renji, and moved a few boxes away to get close to it.

"Why me? You are thinner." Renji replied, and he helped Ichigo moving some boxes.

"Okay, I get the picture." Ichigo responded, trying to get through the massive jars and stuff. He reached the box and tried to move it. It wasn't heavy at all; it was even as light as a feather.

"Read the label. What does it say?" Renji questioned, and he leaned forward, trying to read the label.

"It says: '**Empty**'." Ichigo read, his frown deepening.

"Well then that's not the right one." Renji said, and he walked away from the box, searching for another one.

Ichigo walked to Renji and searched along.

"Perhaps we could ask Ishida what he really needs. We're losing time and Urahara is waiting for us." Ichigo questioned, and he walked back to the door.

Suddenly the door closed itself and locked Ichigo and Renji up in the ice cold room.

A soft bang resounded through the room, making Renji look up.

"What was that?" Renji asked, he had not seen the door closing, and that they were now stuck in this room.

"Uhm we have a small problem, the door closed itself. We're locked in." Ichigo said, with a small panic in his voice. He looked at Renji who had come from behind one of the position cupboards and knocked on the door.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me!" Ichigo yelled, slamming his fists on the cold door. (It was made of steel so it was _very _cold.)

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Inoue asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ichigo questioned, and he put his ear against the door. The coldness made his ear red and painful.

Renji had come to the door too, and tried to open it with stamps of his feet.

"Renji, violence doesn't always work, especially not when a door is made of lead." Ichigo said, watching Renji's foot, stamping against the massive door.

"Could you stop that! I'm trying to have a conversation over here…" Ichigo complained, and he pushed Renji's foot away, making him hopping on his other foot. He lost his balance and crashed into one of the position cupboards, causing a lot of noise.

"Ichigo? What's happening in there? Is everything okay?" Inoue asked, talking louder because of the subduing door.

"Yes it's very cozy and lovely in here… What do you think? It's goddamn cold in here…where's Ishida? Ask him to unlock the bloody thing!" Ichigo yelled. He was now really pissed off. "_Goddamn Ishida…where the hell is he?" _He thought, banging his hand against the door.

-----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

----------------

------

Well, that's all for now

hoped you liked it...please review


	2. chapter 1, part 2:

**Part 2; "You want to live?":**

**Normal pov.: **

"Ichigo, calm down. We don't want you to get a heart attack. Not inside here…" Renji said, trying to calm Ichigo down. He put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and made him control himself.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, "And get your hands off me!" He continued, pushing Renji's hand off his shoulder.

"Alright, alright, no need to get angry…" Renji lectured as he walked to a small bench (or something that looked like a bench) and sat down on it.

"How can you act so calm? We're trapped in an ice-cold room and there's no window to break out." Ichigo paced up and down, walking from one end of the room to the other.

"Inoue, could you get Ishida for us? It's really cold in here." Ichigo asked, and he stood still in front of the closed door.

No one responded.

"Inoue?...Inoue are you still there?... Hello? Is there anyone outside?..." Ichigo asked worried, and he put his ear against the door again, trying to hear a voice or some footsteps. But there were none.

"HELLO!!! OI!! Don't leave us in here!!!" Ichigo shouted, and banged his fists against the door.

Renji noticed that there was something going wrong. He stood up and walked to Ichigo.

"What is it?" Renji questioned, and he looked into Ichigo's frightened eyes.

"They left us…" Ichigo said, he turned around and walked to the 'bench' Renji had sat on. Renji followed and sat down next to Ichigo.

"So? What are we gonna do?" Renji asked, and he heaved up his knees to make himself feel warmer.

Ichigo said nothing and leaned against the wall behind him, he looked up to the ceiling with his eyes showing fear and disappointment.

"I don't know." He said after a while, and heaved his shoulders.

"But, we can't stay here…" Renji noticed, and he bounced his head against the wall.

"No, we can't. But that stupid door is far too heavy to open by ourselves." Ichigo said, and he glanced at the door.

"Can't you use your kidõ? Perhaps you can blow up the door." Ichigo proposed, and looked hopefully at Renji's face.

"No, we are not prohibited to use it in the normal world, and on top of that; I don't think I could blow a door made of lead away with _my 'great'_ kidõ experience, only if you want to blow ourselves up." Renji replied, and he focused on the door.

"Hmm…well…that's nice, I'm sitting next to a lieutenant who doesn't even know how to control kidõ. That's _very_ nice…." The other said riled, and Renji glanced at Ichigo in anger. He ignored it and continued trying to make himself warm.

Minutes past by and they started to feel colder and colder. Both of them were crawled into themselves, making themselves warmer. Ichigo blew in his hands to warm them up. It helped, for a moment, but then the coldness came back, rushing through his entire body, making him shiver.

Renji couldn't stand watching Ichigo shiver that much and took out his jacket.

"Here, take it. You're freezing to death." He said, and reached out his jacket. Ichigo looked at Renji, noticing the serious look in Renji's red eyes. He had never seen Renji so worried, this was a whole other side of him.

"No thanks, I'm fine. And you'll get cold too. So it wouldn't help." Ichigo said, declining Renji's request.

"Come on, you're shivering like hell, just looking at you makes me cold as ice." Renji said, pushing his jacket on Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo grumped and decided to use Renji's jacket as some sort of blanket. The jacket was much too big so it was nice to crawl underneath it. Ichigo shifted for a couple of times to find a nice spot and get himself warm.

Renji looked satisfied at Ichigo and smirked.

"You know, there is one thing we can do to make ourselves warmer…" Renji noticed, and he looked into Ichigo's deep brown eyes.

Ichigo looked confused and wondered what the hell Renji was talking about. Suddenly some weird idea rushed through his head. He shivered and frowned at Renji. Renji noticed Ichigo's frown and laughed. "Seems like we're thinking the same here..?" He questioned, and turned his head to Ichigo.

"Hell no!" Ichigo and Renji said at the same time. Renji laughed again and quickly turned his head to the other way because of Ichigo's angry glance.

They sat there for another couple of minutes and said nothing. Now and then they glanced at each other and then shifted around to make themselves comfortable.

It seemed to cool down every second, and they got colder and colder.

"Come on, let's warm up a bit!" Renji said, and shifted closer to Ichigo. Ichigo noticed and slowly moved away from Renji.

"Listen! This is the only way to survive. Look at yourself! You're as pale as…as…snow! Your lips are turning blue and you're shacking all over." Renji yelled, and looked worried in Ichigo's eyes, piercing his thoughts. Ichigo turned his head and looked uncomfortably at the door.

"It's not gonna hurt!" Renji noticed, and shifted some more to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and let Renji come closer to him. First they sat uncomfortable against each others sides but after a while they clanged to each other and held the other warm and safe. Renji's jacked was spread out over the two boys and helped them feeling warmer.

They sat there for a couple of minutes and after a while Renji noticed Ichigo had fallen asleep.

"Ichigo, wake up. You cannot sleep now. It's too dangerous, your body will just cool down some more. Wake up! It's dangerous!" Renji said, and poked Ichigo, trying to awake him. It didn't help, there was no reaction. He pushed Ichigo against his waist, but it didn't help.

"Renji…" Ichigo mumbled, and tightened his grip around Renji. He felt Renji's warmth and mumbled some inaudible words. Renji blushed, he peered at the face of the orange head sleeping next to him and felt funny from inside; he kinda liked it that Ichigo was so close to him, so…nearby, so…soft…and...warm…And it seemed Ichigo liked it too, else he wouldn't hold on Renji so tight.

Ichigo woke up, he gazed into Renji's red eyes, and memorized in what position they were. It felt nice and warm. It didn't feel weird at all, he wanted to be like this for ever. Renji noticed Ichigo had woke up and stopped blushing. He gazed back in Ichigo's eyes, making Ichigo blush this time. Their heads closed the space between them, making their mouths melt together. They exchanged kisses with each other, making the other blush.

Warmth pierced through their bodies, giving the boys a feeling they never had before. Renji embraced Ichigo closer and tighter and entangled his fingers into Ichigo's hair.

They loved it, and had their hands all over the other. Renji got excited and suddenly dragged Ichigo to a wall and pushed him against it. He opened his mouth and forced his tongue between Ichigo's lips. Ichigo didn't struggle and obediently opened his mouth. He felt Renji's tongue playing with his', and it felt nice.

Renji touched Ichigo's neck, and slowly moved his hand down. With his other hand he held Ichigo's hand and pushed it against the wall, not letting him go.

Renji's hand came to Ichigo's butt and he quickly pinched, making Ichigo moan. He moved his chest closer to the other's making them both feel warmer.

Renji's hand went up again and now started to unbutton Ichigo's blouse. He slowly opened each button. Delicately he opened the last one and took off the blouse, throwing it somewhere near them. Renji made circles with his fingers on Ichigo's chest, making the other blush, writhe and moan in front of him.

Goosebumps were all over Ichigo's body but as soon as Renji started kissing and touching they disappeared.

Soon Renji came in action and he dragged Ichigo, during the kissing, to the floor. he lay Ichigo delicately down on the ground, pushing away some boxes to make room for them. He lay on top of Ichigo, still kissing, and continued touching all over Ichigo.

He suddenly went to Ichigo's zipper and opened his pants.

"Wait!" Ichigo said, "Is this okay?" he continued, questioning Renji's actions.

"Don't be so silly. You want to live?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded. "Then it's okay." Renji replied, and he slowly took of Ichigo's jeans, revealing his boxers. Renji continued kissing and slowly put his hand in Ichigo's boxers, giving him a shocked and confused feeling. Renji didn't care and continued touching and squeezing Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo moaned and forced himself not to struggle against it.

After a while Renji pulled out his own clothes and revealed his well build body. He put out Ichigo's boxers, making both of them totally naked. He pulled up Ichigo's legs and lay them on his shoulders, making it easier to put in his fingers.

"Renji! What the..?" Ichigo yelled, struggling in Renji's grip.

"It's okay, just let me do my thing." Renji said, calming Ichigo down, and he forced two fingers scissoring into Ichigo, making Ichigo moan.

"Renji…What..what..are you doing..?" Ichigo asked painfully, and tried to ignore the pain.

"Sush…Relax…" He replied, and continued stretching up.

Ichigo gave a low moan in pain and pleasure, and writhed under Renji. He didn't like it, but there was also a nice feeling about it.

Ichigo let his feet fall down and clenched his legs around Renji's waist. Renji looked with lust filled eyes into Ichigo's brown ones and there was a moment of silence.

Renji moved his head down to Ichigo's chest and his lips caressed Ichigo's skin. He had his eyes upon Ichigo's face and their hands upon each other.

Ichigo looked insecure up at him.

"Can I?" Renji questioned as he slipped his fingers out of Ichigo. Ichigo looked unsure but nodded. He got himself ready for whatever could happen and tried to relax.

Renji smirked and got excited. He waited with the tip of his manhood at Ichigo's entrance for a while, smirking down at Ichigo. Ichigo, feeling quite anxious, got quite nervous and annoyed. He pulled Renji's head down at his hair and whispered some words in the redheads ear, that were quite hard to ignore.

Renji's smirk grew in response and did what he was told to. He slowly slipped inside of Ichigo, engulfing the other. Ichigo gasped in pain and shifted uncomfortably. He clenched his eyes shut and only reopened them when the ache in his lower parts subdued to a dull one.

"You're so tight, you've never done this before?" Renji muttered to no one in particular. Ichigo ignored the comment and shifted some more, feeling the heat rise up in him. he looked in Renji's eyes, giving him the order to continue.

**Normal pov (Ishida/Sado/Inoue/Rukia):**

"Ishida! There you are! We were looking for you. You got the key? They've been in there for quit a long time now. Let's get them out. They must be freezing to death in there." Inoue said, and watched Ishida walking closer to them.

"Uhm…well, this time I really lost it. I think it must be somewhere inside my fathers office, but I can't find it." Ishida said, shamelessly while searching his pockets.

"It's okay. I'll look for it." Inoue said as she already ran down the hall where Ishida had came from.

The others looked at each other and glanced now and then in the direction of the door.

"I could try to pound my way into the room." Sado suddenly said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"No! No… don't! My father wouldn't be happy when he finds out about it." Ishida replied concerned, and he searched in his pockets again.

"If they wished, they could come out any time they wanted. Renji could use his kidõ to blow up the door. Only, I don't think he would do that, because it could become quit dangerous with _his_ experience." Rukia noticed, and she gazed at the door, wishing to see what they were doing in there.

The three of them walked to the door and pushed their ears against it, trying to eavesdrop. They heard panting, and moans from the inside.

Ishida, Rukia and Sado looked concerned at each other. They were surprised to hear those sounds.

"That's not good. We must get in there, they are freezing to death! Listen to them!" Rukia yelled. "Ishida check your pockets again, have you really forgotten the key?" She continued, and checked the hallway, to see if Inoue was coming back already.

"Sado, please you have to batter through this door, there are no other options left!" She yelled concerned, and made room for Sado.

"NO! I told you before, we can't do that!" Ishida yelled as he blocked Sado's way by standing in front of the door with his arms and legs spread out, trying to cover the door.

"EY, GUYS! Hold up in there!" Rukia yelled, trying to get her voice through the door.

The panting stopped for a moment, but soon continued.

After a while Inoue came back running with the key in her hands.

"I've got it! I've found it!" She yelled as she approached the worried group. She walked to the door and slowly pushed the key in the keyhole.

"Hurry up!" Rukia yelled, and helped Inoue turn the key around.

A soft 'click' told them the door had opened.

The four of them rushed into the room and found Renji on top of Ichigo, both naked and still in him.  
All four gaped at the two of them with wide open mouths.

Ichigo had stopped panting and Renji stopped penetrating. They glanced back at the group, and blushed deeply.

"You seem to get along well…" Inoue noticed.

* * *

Woot...thats all...

hope you liked it

i know the ending sucks...but i've never wrote an ending before...so.srry

BUT i have a vote for u :

SEQUEL?

a) Hell yeah!

b) Hell no!

c) do what u want...


End file.
